Kurotsuchi
is a kunoichi from Iwagakure. Personality Kurotsuchi is generally calm and easy-going. She has displayed a powerful loyalty to her village, as she was more interested in killing the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails than actually protecting them. She decided this was the best plan so Iwa could become stronger than Konoha and Kumo. Like her grandfather, Ōnoki, she is very audacious. She often sarcastically implies that because the Tsuchikage suffers from things like back pain he should be replaced by someone younger. She also has an immature side to her, which she hides, as seen when she reprimands Akatsuchi on his childish excitement about flying when they were heading towards the Island Turtle, though she was secretly excited about the prospect as well. Kurotsuchi has the utmost confidence in her skills, as seen when battling and capturing Kabuto, which makes her somewhat arrogant of her abilities. Appearance Kurotsuchi has short, black hair and pupil-less pink eyes (depicted as black in the anime). She wears what seems to be a long, red kimono with the sleeve on her left arm while the other sleeve on her right arm is missing as well as the bottom right side of the kimono, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and shorts over them. Abilities Kurotsuchi is a highly capable kunoichi, having been chosen to guard her grandfather, the Third Tsuchikage during the Kage Summit, and the reinforcement of the Island Turtle. Nature Transformation Kurotsuchi is a skilled kunoichi capable of using several elements. She can use earth release to erect a protective rock dome that was sturdy enough to endure several tons of rock falling on it. She can also use earth release to unearth things underground. Kurotsuchi can combine fire and earth elements to create lava release, which in her case, creates quicklime. She can use Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique to cause corrosive damage, and combine it with Water Release: Water Trumpet to increase its range and cause it to harden to trap the opponent. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi escorted the Third Tsuchikage to the Five Kage meeting. When they were leaving the Tsuchikage hurt his hips trying to carry his own luggage, so she suggested that he should retire. Despite this, they managed to arrive at the Land of Iron without further incidents. During the meeting, she came to the Tsuchikage's defence during the Fourth Raikage's outburst. When Kurotsuchi heard that Sasuke Uchiha had infiltrated the meeting, she asked for permission to fight the man who defeated Deidara. The Tsuchikage agreed, but told her to keep out of the Raikage's way. She watched Sasuke's battle from the shadows and, when Sasuke caused the room to collapse, created a dome to protect herself from falling debris. She also fended off Zetsu's Spore Technique. While leaving the Land of Iron, she suggested to the Tsuchikage that they eliminate Killer B and Naruto so they can foil Madara Uchiha's Eye of the Moon Plan and weaken Konohagakure and Kumogakure. When he disagreed, she exclaimed that he wasn't acting like the stubborn old man she knew of. He responded that he remembered who he was before he became a "hard-headed old man". Upon their return to Iwagakure, they receive approval from the Earth Daimyō to continue on with the shinobi alliance. Though, After Akatsuchi had informed Kurotsuchi about their encounter with Madara Uchiha, she mocks her grandfather by comparing his age to Madara's. She later shares her thoughts on the upcoming war, finding it unimaginable. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Upon returning to their village, they were informed that the Earth Daimyō has approved the formation of the Allied Shinobi Forces. She and Akatsuchi then joined Ōnoki to reinforce the garrison on the Island Turtle, before spotting and attacking Kabuto Yakushi and Deidara. After Ōnoki drew Deidara away to avoid damaging the turtle, she battled Kabuto and managed to trap him so that he could be interrogated by Aoba. However, Kabuto later freed himself by reverting into his snake-like form, claiming that knowing about Kurotsuchi's techniques beforehand had aided him in his escape. Knowing Kurotsuchi's techniques also helped him in lowering everyone's guard, giving him an opportunity to capture Yamato. Kurotsuchi gave chase after Kabuto, but Kabuto was able to hide in Manda II's nose and released the Summoning Technique, vanishing along with the giant snake. Shinobi World War Arc After escorting the Island Turtle back to Kumogakure, she is assigned to the Second Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces, unhappy with the fact that her father was her commander. Later on she used Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation with her father to unearth the White Zetsu Army and starts fighting them. After a long fight with the Zetsu Army, she retreats along with her division and the members of the Fifth Division so they can backup Darui's division. Trivia * means "Black Earth". * Before the Second Naruto Fanbook, many fans were not sure as to Kurotsuchi's gender. However, the fanbook confirmed that she was in fact female. * Kurotsuchi refers to Deidara as "Deidara-nii" (an honorific meaning "big brother"), either as family or a sign of respect. Quotes * (To Ōnoki) Naruto chapter 470, page 09 References